The talk
by Love-Densi
Summary: Une petite discussion entre Sam et Deeks. (Os pour un concours de Juu-densi)


L'équipe du Ncis arriva lentement dans ses locaux en ce lundi matin. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils prenaient des vacances, mais celles-ci leur avaient fait le plus grand bien. Ils étaient donc en pleine forme pour défendre leur pays et rendre justice à des familles endeuillées. Chacun racontait les choses qu'il avait faites pendant cette semaine de vacances quand Hetty les interrompit.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. Le directeur assistant Granger a décidé de reformer les partenariats dans votre équipe. Mr Callen vous irez donc avec Mlle Blye, et Mr Hanna vous irez avec Mr Deeks. »

« Quoi ? Il a déjà essayé une fois et a bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Pourquoi il referait ça ? » Questionna le chef d'équipe.

« Ce sont ses ordres pas les miens. Vous pouvez tous monter, il y a une affaire. » Et sur ce, la petite chef reparti à son bureau.

« Fallait forcément que Scooby Doo soit avec moi ! » Se lamenta Sam.

« Tu rêverai d'avoir ma chevelure, Sam ! » Répondit Deeks en montant les marches.

L'enquête venait de s'achever, Kensi et Callen étaient parti s'entraîner au gymnase et Sam et Deeks nettoyaient leurs armes, qu'ils avaient dû utiliser après une longue fusillade.

« On a eu chaud ce coup-ci ! » Dit Deeks pour démarrer la conversation.

« Ouais ... » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort Sam ... »

« Pardon ? Moi ? Tu veux que moi je fasse un effort ? » Répondit Sam, arrêtant de nettoyer son arme un instant.

« Oui, toi, j'ai pas non plus choisi d'être avec toi, si j'avais le choix, crois moi je serai avec Kensi. »

« C'est pas ça le problème Deeks » Dit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche.

« Alors c'est quoi le problème, Sam ?» S'exclama Deeks en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son interlocuteur.

« Laisse tomber ... »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas un agent du NCIS ? Je ne suis pas assez compétent d'après toi ? C'est ça le problème ? Je suis faible ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Il est là le problème pour toi, non ? » Il énuméra toutes ces possibilités assez rapidement avec un air déçu. « Et bien tu sais quoi ? Hetty n'est pas d'accord avec toi, elle m'a proposé d'arrêter de faire la liaison entre les deux agences, et de devenir un agent du NCIS. »

« Deeks … J'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible ... » Quand il vit le regard de Deeks, il reprit. « Bon, ok, je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne le pense plus désormais et … Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Hetty veut que tu deviennes un agent ? »

« Ouais » Deeks répondit sèchement.

« Alors tu vas quitter la LAPD ! » Dit-il nonchalamment.

« Non, j'ai pas signé ces papiers. Ça va bientôt faire 4 ans qu'elle m'a proposé ça ... Mais ... » Il fut interrompu par Sam.

« Mais quoi ? C'est une grosse occasion là Deeks ! »

« Parce que maintenant tu me veux dans ton équipe ? » dit-il faussement surpris.

« T'es déjà dans mon équipe quoi qu'il arrive de toute façon, alors autant que tu ais un meilleur salaire pour offrir de beaux cadeaux à Kensi » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Donc vous avez vraiment un bonus de Noël alors ? »

« Tu ne le saura que si tu signes ces papiers ... »

« Tu veux vraiment que je les signe ? Je veux dire, si je le fais, c'est permanent je resterai dans l'équipe. Tu pourras plus te débarrasser de moi. »

« Deeks, c'est vrai que je me moque assez souvent de toi, mais tu fais partie de l'équipe. Crois moi ça me tue de dire ça, et si tu le répète à n'importe qui, je le nierai de tout bloc, mais l'équipe a besoin de toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as le besoin de me rabaisser à chaque occasion ? » Dit Deeks perplexe.

« Parce que ça me fait marrer » Répondit-il en rigolant. Et lorsqu'il vit l'air déçu et triste de Deeks, il continua « Désolé mec, je pensais pas que ça t'affectais, je pensais que tu prenais tout à la rigolade. »

« Non, Sam, justement non, je prends pas tout à la rigolade. Je … Je sais pas, c'est peut-être une façade ou je ne sais quoi, mais je ne me fiche pas de tout au contraire ! J'ai envie de tout bien faire, et à chaque fois il y a un problème qui se met en travers de mon chemin ... »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir la même conversation qu'avec Kensi il y a quelques mois ... » Ricana Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« Souviens toi juste, 'profites plus, fais-en moins' »

« Je comprends toujours pas … »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas penser à tes problèmes, vis au jour le jour et tu verras la vie différemment! »

« En d'autres termes, je devrais signer les papiers ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux Deeks … Mais oui, je pense que tu devrais les signer. Tu es une partie importante dans l'équipe. Chacun de nous a son importance, et c'est ce qui fait qu'on est la meilleure équipe, non ? Même lorsque l'on est pas avec notre partenaire habituel. »

« Ouais … Je vais y réfléchir ... »

« T'as quand même déjà eu 4ans pour y réfléchir. » Marmonna Sam.

« Je sais, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le bon moment pour les signer. »

« Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour ça, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Je sais pas … J'ai pas l'impression de mériter ce badge. »

« Crois moi tu le mérites plus que quiconque ici, après tout, tu t'es fait torturer pour protéger ma femme, et ça c'est un geste qui montre ta loyauté envers moi, mais aussi et surtout envers l'agence et ton pays, et crois moi, peu de personnes peuvent supporter la douleur et ne rien dire jusqu'au bout. »

« La mission avant l'agent, non ? »

« Dans un cas comme ça, on ne peut jamais prévoir ce que l'agent fera. T'étais pas un agent à l'époque en plus. »

« Je ne le suis toujours pas. » Rigola Deeks.

« Ça ne serait tarder ! »

« Je vais y réfléchir et en parler aussi avec Ken's. »

« Réfléchis bien alors »

« C'est ce que je fais de mieux »

« C'est ça ouais. » Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, et Deeks commença à partir. Mais Sam l'interpella avant. »

« N'oublie pas que si t'avais pas pris ce tir aujourd'hui, on serait sûrement tout les deux à la morgue. »

« Ouais, tu peux le dire, je t'ai sauvé les miches ! » Dit Deeks en éclatant de rire.

« Argh ! Je savais que j'aurai dû me taire ! » Râla Sam. « Va rejoindre ta princesse ! »


End file.
